


Letras de nada

by dumbassprincess



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, parecen muchos personajes pero no lo es en realidad, podría considerarse un groupie au tbh
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbassprincess/pseuds/dumbassprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las canciones no riman pero Manuel tiene esa magia para engañar al público y hacerles creer que sabe lo que hace.</p><p>Martín, por otro lado, opina que nunca dicen nada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letras de nada

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rantingprince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rantingprince/gifts).



> Dije por todos lados que no estaba segura del fic, pero a la mujer que se lo regalé le dio los suficientes dokis para pedirme que lo publique. Luv u :*

**1**  
  
Las canciones no riman, no tienen sentido; son un montón de palabrería junta que suena bien y se balancea a la perfección con la música tranquila. También con el bar, llenos de murmullos bajitos y multitudes de conversaciones; de cabezas moviéndose y risitas contenidas, botellas de cerveza amontonándose detrás del bar y las pizzas que van, que salen, que entran. Las canciones se mezclan con la cerveza y las pizzas y las miles de chácharas distintas, se funden en el aire y nadie, nadie, parece prestarles atención.  
  
Martín tiene un vaso con cerveza, la muñeca descansando en el borde de la mesa y un triángulo de pizza a medio comer. Mira a la banda con cierta curiosidad, porque hace rato que se desconectó de la conversación de sus amigos y empezó a prestarle atención a las canciones. No sabía si eran buenas, no era quien para juzgar la banda (y menos si uno de sus amigos se conocía con ellos) pero la voz, el guitarrista, captaron su atención.  
  
El guitarrista, y también vocalista, era un tipo delgado sentado en la zona diestra del escenario, casi a la punta de su mesa. Parecía hacerse pequeño, diminuto para que nadie pudiera verlo. No era un buen motivo para que Martín pasara toda la noche viéndolo cantar, tampoco es que pasó toda la noche viéndolo cantar, quizás hace dos canciones que está ahí con los ojos fijos en el cuerpo esquelético y los dedos largos sobre las cuerdas y la boca, de delgados labios, moviéndose y expulsando esa canción que no decía nada pero era bonita.  
  
—¡Eh! ¡Martín! —la voz grita por encima de sus cabezas, por encima de las multitudes de voces, de sus ojos fijos en el cuerpo del cantante y Martín mira a su amigo con cara de nada—. ¿Te gusta Manuel, eh, pillín?  
  
Cuando sus amigos empiezan a reírse fuerte, Martín tiene vergüenza y no vuelve a mirar el escenario.  


  
 **2**  
  
El tema no se vuelve a tocar, ni Martín ni sus amigos se acuerdan del hecho en verdad. Los días, las semanas, pasan en un montón de situaciones que no dicen nada, en donde la nada es la monotonía de siempre. Levantarse, laburar, estudiar, pensar en un regalo para la boda;  _repeat_.  
  
El gran día llega, es un sábado treinta y uno de octubre y la granja de los abuelos de la novia está decorada con globos blancos, luces navideñas y mesas de plástico repartidas en todo el verdor del pasto. No importa que la lluvia golpeara la zona hace dos días atrás, el césped seguía húmedo y los bordes de los manteles blancos estaban un poco sucios. Nadie que no fuera Martín pareció notarlo.  
  
La novia está bonita, con un vestido por un poco más debajo de las rodillas; con dibujos geométricos de varios colores que no opacan la blancura de su vestido. Ella se ve bonita, radiante, como toda una novia, piensa Martín con un vaso de jugo en la mano. Le queda bien a Victoria, eso de ser feliz para variar. Y aunque Francisca lo mire de vez en cuando, bien vale la pena aguantar los celos que cualquier novia podría sentir por el ex.  
  
La fiesta es tranquila, como un cuento de hadas en realidad. Con las luces navideñas titilando, los cubos de madera y las flores blancas haciendo un círculo que limitaba la zona de la fiesta. Martín saltaba de grupo en grupo, hablando con sus amigos y tratando de evitar a toda costa la familia de Victoria… ya era incómodo de por sí las miradas indiscretas que le lanzaban, ojos fijos clavándose en su nuca. Como si quisieran decirle algo, como si quisieran que fuera y se la llevara consigo en la fiesta de su boda.  
  
 _Oh no_ , Martín quiere vivir otro día más y, preferentemente, uno en que Francisca no quiera asesinarlo.  
  
Cuando la noche va cayendo, empiezan a encenderse los reflectores y recién es cuando Martín nota los parlantes al lado de unos cubos de flores blancas. Y también ve un grupo moviéndose hacia él, con los instrumentos y entonces Martín lo ve de nuevo. El músico de la pizzería, el que cantaba canciones que no decían nada.  
  
Es increíble que prefiera las miradas mordaces de los parientes de Victoria a la de sus amigos. Intenta distraerse pensando en lo mucho de hippie que esta fiesta tiene, en lo mucho en que va a molestar a Victoria cuando la vea en la facultad pero la música empieza a sonar y es lenta, y no dice nada absolutamente nada de la fiesta ni Victoria, ni Francisca, pero las dos están bailando y absortas.  
  
Ahí es cuando decide que a Martín no le gustan las bodas.  
  
  
  
Hay todo un catering preparado que lleva la cena y presenta las distintas mesas. Mozos y mozas caminando en zigzag entre mesas blancas y Martín se entretiene viéndolos para no ver al músico que todavía toca la guitarra, como si no tuviera hambre.  
  
Estaba tranquilo así, cuando sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuello y el perfume de jazmines perforándole la nariz. El abrazo de Victoria le sacó todo el apetito.  
  
—¿La estás pasando bien, Martín? —preguntó Victoria con una sonrisa suave, ella siempre tan elegante incluso para sonreír. Si fuera remotamente hetero, estaría llorando por haberla perdido—. ¿O te distrae la música?  
  
Y si no tuviera esa tendencia de hacer complot contra él, también.  
  
—¿De qué me estás hablando, Vicky? —preguntó Martín, llevándose el vaso de vino a la boca y tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no mirar hacia el pequeño rincón que era el escenario. Es como si le gustara tocar en rincones pequeños.  
  
No mires, no mires…  
  
Mirar de reojo no es lo mismo que mirar.  
  
—Deberías hablar con él, Martín —dijo Victoria en su oído, Martín notó todas las sonrisas en su voz, era increíble—. Es un buen chico.  
  
—Flaca, en serio no sé de quién me estás hablando.  
  
—Del hermano de Francisca, ¿quién más?  
  
  
  
Antes de la mesa dulce, todo se detuvo de a poco. La música fue bajando el ritmo lento que tenía y los murmullos también se fueron apagando. Victoria y Francisca estaban debajo de un farol, iluminadas con su luz blanca artificial y las dos sujetando un cuchillo. La torta es pequeña, y no es blanca como Martín había esperado; una capa rosa y amarilla cubrían el pastel de dos pisos, pequeñas perlas blancas rodeándolo a la mitad.  
  
Fue un momento lindo, porque estaban las dos sonriendo, y mirándose, y Martín se sintió un poco fuera de lugar intentando no mirar detrás de él, al escenario.  
  
La mesa dulce los atrae a todos como insectos a la luz, y de pronto las dos mesas están llenas de personas desesperadas por un poco de dulce. Martín eligió todo lo que tuviera dulce de leche: conitos, panqueques, un pedazo de la torta. Incluso había un poco de licor de menta con chocolate.  
  
Fue hacia él, por supuesto. Un poco de licor que no fuera vino le vendría muy bien.  
  
A veces, las cosas no funcionan bien para Martín. El chocar con alguien en busca de alcohol es una de ellas.  
  
—Perdoname… —dice Martín, algo incómodo, mirando a la persona que chocó.  
  
El músico.

  
  
 **3**  
  
Martín aprende cosas de Manuel esa noche. La primera, que su nombre es José Manuel pero que prefiere su segundo nombre; la segunda, Francisca es hermanastra de Manuel; la tercera, por supuesto que sabe que Martín es el ex de Victoria.  
  
—Todos lo saben —dijo Manuel con el asomo que parecía ser una sonrisa, Martín bebió el resto de su menta con chocolate y arrugó la nariz, el alcohol quemándole el esófago.  
  
Están los dos sentados una mesa, apartados del círculo de gente que empezó a bailar. La música era fuerte, rítmica, Martín nunca imaginó que Victoria podría moverse con este tipo de música, pero tampoco lo pensó de Francisca y sus amigos.  
  
Tampoco pensó que estaría solo, comiendo un panqueque de dulce de leche al lado del músico que vio en la pizzería un sábado a la noche.  
  
—Para que sepas —empezó Martín, frunciendo el ceño y llevándose un trozo de panqueque a la boca; ya estaba frío—, Victoria y yo no… no éramos nada serio.  
  
—Ya sé, Victoria me dijo.  
  
—¿Hay algo que Victoria no te dijo? —dijo con tono irónico, incluso puso los ojos en blanco para darle más énfasis.  
  
Manuel tenía un plato pequeño de un panqueque con dulce de leche y helado de vainilla, parecía delicioso pero el helado y los panqueques se habían acabado ya. También el hecho de que le estaba doliendo el estómago hizo que lo dejara pasar.  
  
—Tu número.  
  
Ahí está, una bomba.  
  
  
  
Martín está un poco borracho, sí, es capaz de admitirlo. Pero estuvo borracho otras veces, ahora es distinto porque es un estado de estupor en que todo parece una película y él es un espectador en el cine, mirando con los lentes 3D la pantalla y los personajes (él, Manuel, las novias, la fiesta, las luces navideñas, todo tan  _indie_ ).  
  
No es él, sino su cuerpo, el que se acerca a Manuel y le susurra cosas entre risas. Pero sí puede ver a Manuel, y su rostro inmutable; sus orejas rojas, la punta de su nariz fría rozándole la mejilla, la música se hace más fuerte y los tambores golpean en su pecho, justo en la cavidad torácica.  
  
—¿Cuántos años tenés? ¿Te dedicás solo a tocar la guitarra? ¿Estás soltero? ¿Desde cuándo conocés a Juan? ¿Son muy amigos? ¿Podemos ser nosotros amigos?  
  
Son las seis de la mañana, el sol sale entre las ranuras de los árboles que se pierden en el campo al fondo, y el césped está flojo debajo de sus pies. Los platos, los vasos, toda la mesa parece un desperdicio y ninguno lo nota.  
  
La fiesta se fue apagando y ahora solo flamea como una llama de una vela que flaquea, débil. Los invitados se están yendo y la mitad de sus amigos ya se habían ido.  
  
—¿Estás solo, Manu? —preguntó Martín, la lengua se sentía como dormida en su boca y también le costaba no temblar. Manuel lo miró, de pies a cabeza. Como si estuviera analizándolo, tarda y tarda y Martín ahora se da cuenta de que quizás él no quiera llevarlo a ninguna parte.  
  
Esa es una parte de un plan que no sabía que tenía. El plan completo quizás tenga que ver con Martín y él en el departamento, rodando por el sofá y sacándose la ropa. Un plan un tanto precario, si le preguntaran como espectador.  
  
—¡Manuel! ¡Ya vino el taxi! —gritó la voz de Francisca.  
  
  
  
Manuel se decide encogiéndose de hombros. Y el temblor vuelve a las manos de Martín.  
  
La ebriedad, esta clase de ebriedad, hace que Martín deje de prestar atención a su entorno. Entonces, cuando llega al departamento de Manuel no está seguro donde es, cuál calle es, que camino tomaron, tampoco recuerda como es. Es pequeño, bien, eso sí lo siente cuando se choca con el sofá y cae de cara entre los cojines.  
  
Le entra la risa tonta, la risa nerviosa que tiembla junto a su cuerpo y la cabeza le da vueltas y vueltas, los ojos pesan (pesan tanto, tanto) y apenas puede mantenerlos abiertos.  
  
—Mírate —dice Manuel en voz baja—, mírate en qué estado estás, oye, no estás haciendo una buena impresión. —La voz se aleja y se acerca, se le nota la risa en la voz y Martín sonríe.  
  
—Nunca la hago.  
  
—Parecías bien seguro cuando me empezaste a hablar. —Hay una mano en su pelo, en su cara, está fría y pegajosa pero, en verdad, a Martín no le importa y sus dedos se afirman a la cara interna de la muñeca, acariciándola—. Tus amigos no dejaban de hablar de ti.  
  
Martín hace un gesto de dolor con la cara, incluso suelta un gemidito seco.  
  
—¿Qué te decían? —preguntó Martín.  
  
Ahora sintió algo sobre su frente, algo duro y cálido, algo que le hacía cosquillas en los párpados y se sentía suave. Quiso abrir los ojos, pero los párpados estaban tan pesados, tan, tan pesados, muy pesados…  
  
—Que si te había visto desde el escenario —susurró la voz de Manuel, cerca—. Y si lo hice, que pensaba de ti. Si me gustabas.  
  
—¿Y qué les dijiste?  
  
—¿Tú que crees?  
  
Hay una pausa larga, y Martín tiene una mano grande, pesada, en el cuello de Manuel y lo acerca hacia él. Sus bocas no chocan, se rozan y le tiembla cuando se acerca más a él. La abre más en anticipación y por fin, por fin, se besan.  
  
Manuel lo aplasta descansando todo su peso sobre su pecho, y a Martín le cuesta respirar un poco pero se queda dónde está. Lo besa, lo muerde, juega con su nuca; los cabellos cortos le hacen cosquillas contra sus dedos y su mano izquierda se mete debajo de la camisa de Manuel.  
  
—No deberíamos —dice Martín, de repente, sin aire y besándole el mentón. La camisa está arrugada contra sus manos, el estómago de Manuel expuesto y recién se dio cuenta que su propia camisa estaba abierta hasta la mitad.  
  
—¿Por qué no? —Manuel está sobre él, las piernas a los costados de su cuerpo y se aplasta más contra él. Está excitado, duro en realidad, y la cabeza le dice que si, que si, que vamos, vamos, Martín.  
  
—Estamos borrachos.  
  
—¿Y?  
  
—¿Y si te arrepentís cuando te despertés?  
  
Manuel no responde y Martín interpreta ese silencio como que en verdad, quizás, si podrían arrepentirse más tarde. En realidad, siente un peso muerto sobre su hombro y cuando por fin puede abrir un poco los ojos, lo ve que está durmiendo.  
  
Se había quedado dormido casi enseguida.  
  
—Bien —murmuró acomodándose, algo incómodo, en el sofá y cruzó los brazos sobre la espalda de Manuel.  
  
Por supuesto que no puede conocer a alguien (y que le guste) sin que sea incómodo, extraño, o en plan… estúpido. Ponerse borracho en la boda de su mejor amiga, intentar acostarse con el músico y ahora quedándose dormido en la casa de un extraño, es algo que definitivamente debía pasarle a él.  


  
 **4**  
  
Martín tiene clases los jueves a la tarde, de tres a cinco. Es una materia, una que odia, y que siempre tiene que leer los mensajes que les envían sus amigos para no tener que faltar. Hoy el celular está callado, como si todos se pusieran de acuerdo en que tenía que faltar. El último mensaje que tenía en el  _Whatsapp_  era uno de Manuel.  
  
»  _De nada._  
  
El piso se le mueve un poco cuando piensa en Manuel, y en el día después, y el siguiente, y el subsiguiente. No es como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero tampoco es que hablaron después. Qué va, ni siquiera entró el tema de volver a verse.  
  
Martín tiene que aceptar que no conoce de nada a Manuel.  
  
  
  
Le gusta tocar los libros, olerlos, pasar sus dedos sobre las hojas y sentirlo. Martín es de la vieja escuela y cuando lo mandan a leer algo para su clase de Filosofía, se va a la librería de libros usados que está a cinco cuadras de la facultad. Es pequeña y funcional, casi todos los libros que le mandan para leer están ahí.  
  
Ni siquiera entra, lo ve desde el vidrio. Manuel está ahí, vestido de negro de pies a cabeza, y por el gesto en su cara estaba concentrado en lo que hacía. Martín no está seguro por qué no entró, lo saludó y siguió con su camino. Tampoco por qué estuvo parado ahí durante cinco minutos, viéndolo, hasta decidir volver a su casa.  
  
Quería hacer tiempo hasta que Manuel se fuera y pudiera curiosear en paz, era el mejor plan que se le ocurrió por el momento.  
  
—¡Ah, Martín!  
  
Hay algo llamado destino que le encanta reírse de él, pensó Martín saludando con la mano a Victoria que se acercaba a él. Ella y su flamante nueva esposa no se habían ido de luna de miel, tenían hotel reservado para el verano; las dos, solas en una playa en Ecuador. Bien romántico, o eso le dijeron.  
  
—¿Qué estás haciendo acá?  
  
—Eh, nada —contestó Martín, intercambiando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro—. Vine a comprar algo pero no lo tenían.  
  
—¿En serio? Qué raro —pero Victoria lo miraba como si supiera que le estaba mintiendo, y sus labios brillantes por el labial se curvaron hacia arriba, mirando encima de su hombro. Martín ya lo sabía—. Hola, Manuel.  
  
—¿Victoria? —la voz de Manuel se notaba sorprendida—. Ah, Martín…  
  
Estuvo a punto de decirle que no se notara tan entusiasmado en verlo, giró en sus talones y le sonrió de lado. Tanto negro lo hacían verse más pequeño y delgado de lo que realmente era; estaba ebrio, sí, pero el peso de Manuel apenas era algo sobre él.  
  
No era momento de estas cosas, Martín.  
  
—¿Qué hacen aquí?  
  
—Yo me iba —dijo Victoria rápidamente, sonriéndoles—. Francisca me mandó a comprar algo y me está esperando en casa.  
  
¡Mentirosa! Estaba demasiado arreglada para ir a comprar algo, y estaba disfrutando mucho esto de dejarlos solos. La siguió mirando hasta que desapareció doblando la esquina y cuando volvió a mirar hacia Manuel, él ya se estaba yendo.  
  
Ah, no.  
  
—¡Che!  
  
Martín lo sujetó del codo, sin mucha fuerza, lo suficiente para detenerlo. Y Manuel lo miró por encima de su hombro, parecía nervioso.  
  
—Me tengo que ir, Martín, me esperan para el ensayo —se excusó, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo real en zafarse. Él no estaba seguro de lo que quería hacer.  
  
—No podés aparecer así e irte sin decir nada.  
  
—Y  _tú_  no puedes verme e irte sin decir nada —contestó Manuel, irritado. Ahora sí, lo terminó soltando despacito y soltó un suspiro largo—. Mira, Martín, lo que pasó…  
  
—¿Vas a soltar el cuentito ese? —se encontró riéndose de la situación, en el medio de la calle discutiendo si la noche anterior pasó o no pasó, fantástico—. Bueno, supongo que no querés verme entonces.  
  
—Tú tampoco querías… —dijo Manuel, sus ojos entrecerrados, y retrocedió un paso—. Me tengo que ir, Martín.  
  
—Bueno. —Su voz resonó en toda su cabeza— Chau.  
  
—Chao.  
  
Y Manuel se fue.  
  
  
  
Para cuando Martín llegó a su casa, y se encerró en su pieza, asegurándose que Sebastián no estuviera ahí con su novio, todo su cuerpo se hundió en la cama.  
  
—Soy un pelotudo.  
  
Tampoco es que fuera información nueva, Sebastián se lo vino diciendo desde que se decían malas palabras a escondidas de su madre. Pero ahora real, de verdad se sentía como un imbécil y nada, nada podía cambiar eso ahora.

  
  
 **5**  
  
—Ustedes dos me dan asco —dijo Victoria, invitándose sola a sentar en la mesa donde Martín le daba sorbos a su café—. De verdad.  
  
—Gracias —gruñó Martín, deseando estar envuelto en camperas, suéteres, bufandas, solo para tener el lujo de un gorro y taparse los ojos—. ¿Quién es el otro?  
  
—Martín…  
  
—Pasó hace un mes, Victoria, no rompás.  
  
Diciembre es caluroso, es insoportable con los adornos navideños como si ver copos de nieve fuera lo más normal en el hemisferio sur. Martín no está de buenas, nunca está de buenas en verdad, pero cuando le recuerdan a Manuel tiene cierto odio por el mundo que le hace apretar el vaso de plástico.  
  
—Y yo creía que era complicada —dijo Victoria, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¿Te gusta?  
  
—Casi nos acostamos una vez, nada más, Victoria —contestó Martín, ahora tragándose lo que quedaba del café y fue algo asqueroso, tomar algo caliente en verano no es buena idea—. No me gusta, él tampoco gusta de mí. ¿Contenta?  
  
—Vos no lo escuchaste con sus temas depresivos, Martín —Victoria soltó una risita que era más para una colegiala que para una profesora—. Parece tonto, el drama que hacen.  
  
—No hacemos… —Martín paró en seco cuando empezó a usar el plural—. Estoy seguro que esto es tu culpa, vos los contrataste para tu boda.  
  
—A mí me gusta la banda —dijo Victoria con una sonrisa ladeada—. ¿Qué tiene de malo que te guste Manuel? Si no funciona, sigan con sus vidas.  
  
—Vos estás casada, ya triunfaste en la vida —dijo Martín—. Dejá que los otros se hagan mierda entre ellos por boludeces.  
  
—No vuelvas tu vida en una película argentina, Martín —dijo Victoria con un tono dulce y divertido en la voz, como si supiera cosas que él no sabía. Seguro sabía algo que él no.  
  
—Estás exagerado —dijo Martín—. ¿Qué es un chabón en mi vida?  
  
—Hoy es un tipo, mañana el arrepentimiento de tu vida.  
  
Martín levantó ambas cejas, preguntándole si estaba hablando en serio. Victoria volvió a sonreír, le dio un sorbo a su latte de vainilla y se quedaron los dos en silencio hasta que el vaso estuvo medio vacío.  
  
¿O era medio lleno?  
  
  
  
Si lo piensa bien, nunca fue realmente bueno manteniendo relaciones. Su primer novio lo tuvo mientras su noviazgo de Victoria se veía como oficial; eso lo puso celoso, discutieron y siguieron distintos caminos, al poco rato ella conoció a Francisca y terminaron la farsa para mejor, eso no fue nada bueno porque su ex vino a levantarle la bronca y Martín en verdad no sabe qué hace recordando eso.  
  
Y… eso sería todo. Quizás tuvo sexo con extraños, pero fueron un par de veces.  
  
—Ya están tocando —dijo Sebastián, sacándolo de sus recuerdos y de lo muy inútil que era relacionándose con otra gente.  
  
Lo ignoró, igual. No quería verse muy afectado por sentarse frente a Manuel, también ignoró el cambio de su cara y en general, ignoró también su voz, y sus canciones que hablaban de nada.  
  
—Deberías encontrarte con él al final —aconsejó Sebastián, abriendo el menú (un rectángulo muy largo de dos láminas; el de las bebidas era de cuatro láminas).  
  
Luciano asintió, dándole un codazo.  
  
—No te van a decir nada, creerán que eres su groupie.  
  
Martín estuvo a punto de indignarse, porque él no era groupie de nadie y que el grupo no era para nada famoso, por lo tanto el apodo estaba mal implementado; cuando notó que Manuel se había levantado con su silla y se movió hacia el costado izquierdo del escenario.  
  
Cuando ellos entraron, Manuel estaba cerca del centro, prácticamente en la orilla, y la mesa que la moza les asignó era en el centro. Martín sintió la mirada fija de todos sobre él, como si estuvieran echándole la culpa.  
  
Era ridículo.  
  
—Es un pelotudo.  
  
—¿Qué le hiciste? —preguntó uno de sus amigos, Luciano lo apoyó y al final Sebastián se unió, ahora todos en su contra.  
  
Estaba rodeado de imbéciles.  
  
—Solo quiero comer pizza —gruñó Martín, cruzándose de brazos, lo dijo unos tonos más alto de normal, esperando que Manuel llegara a escucharlo.  
  
Si lo hizo, lo ignoró.  
  
  
  
Martín ya se lo tomó como personal. Bueno, esto era personal. No personal-personal como ahora.  
  
Martín se sentía lo suficientemente indignado para ignorar el resto de la banda, si le dijeron algo no escuchó y esperó pacientemente hasta que Manuel, con la mochila negra sobre su hombro, apareciera detrás de la puerta.  
  
No es exactamente un callejón, como en las películas, porque el bar está en una esquina y por lo tanto la puerta para sacar la basura, entrar la mercadería, está en la ala izquierda. Y es ahí donde las bandas suelen entrar y salir, bajar los instrumentos, el lugar perfecto para que la gente creyera que de verdad era un groupie.  
  
Horrible.  
  
—Al fin —dice Martín descruzándose los brazos sobre su pecho, Manuel lo miró, frunció levemente el ceño… y se estaba yendo. Martín lo sujetó del codo—. ¡Che!  
  
—Qué quieres ahora.  
  
Hay algo irritable en el tono de Manuel que en vez de soltarlo, lo hace sujetar con más fuerza. No, no va a escaparse ahora.  
  
—Tenemos que hablar.  
  
—Otro día.  
  
—No, ahora —Martín miró por encima de su hombro y los grupos de adolescentes que iban a bailar estaban murmurando y señalándolos con los dedos, para nada discretos—. Bueno, hablamos en tu departamento.  
  
—¿Qué weá? —dijo Manuel confundido, y ahora sí parecía molesto—. Oye, no quiero hablar nada contigo.  
  
—¿No fue Victoria a hablarte? ¿O tu hermana?  
  
Martín se siente relajado cuando ve el color rojo en las orejas de Manuel. Y se dedica a mirarlo así, de arriba abajo, reemplazando ese recuerdo del traje formal para la boda al casual de ahora: una campera oscura, unos jeans y unas zapatillas que parecían gritar que dejara de usarlas. Parecía todo un  _hispter_  con su guitarra al hombro, y su banda indie yéndose sin él.  
  
Y evidentemente, Manuel no quería hablar con él.  
  
—Quiero salir con vos —dijo Martín sin anestesia, sin soltarlo todavía tampoco—. El viernes que viene te paso a buscar y vamos a tomar algo, o nos quedamos en tu casa, o hacemos lo que quieras.  
  
—¿Y si no quiero, Martín?  
  
—Obvio que querés, flaco. Por algo Victoria te fue a hinchar las pelotas, ¿o no?  
  
Martín no sabe cómo hace para estar tan seguro de eso, quizás porque está enojado porque el flaco se quiera ir y todo este rato apenas lo miró a la cara. Quería que lo mirara a la cara.  
  
Unas risitas más audibles se escucharon desde la otra esquina.  
  
—A qué hora.  
  
—A las seis.  
  
Martín lo estaba soltando poco a poco, no quería que fuera a escapar como creía que lo haría. Incluso temía llegar al viernes y no encontrarlo en su departamento. Quien sabe, nunca había concretado algo con alguien…  
  
Hace años que no hace estas cosas.  
  
—Manuel.  
  
Manuel apenas se voltea para verlo, y hace algo que no es una locura, porque es algo que ya pasó (aunque, ciertamente, estaba ebrio y los recuerdos no pueden ser del todo viable), tiene los dedos en el mentón y apenas se lo levanta para darle un beso pero Manuel baja la cabeza rápido y termina chocando con su frente.  
  
—¡Pero!  
  
Iba a ser un beso torpe, bien.  
  
—¡Hueón, cómo me vas a besar así! —exclamó Manuel, sobándose la frente con los dedos y haciendo una mueca de dolor—. ¡Me ibas a morder!  
  
—¡Fuiste vos el que movió la cara, boludo! —contestó Martín, sonrojado hasta el cuello e indignado—. ¡No te iba a morder!  
  
—¡Mordelón! —gritaron los adolescentes.  
  
El ambiente cayó en picada y los dos se miraron de reojo, Manuel hizo un gesto con la boca y se dio la media vuelta para seguir su camino hasta una remisería cercana.  
  
La calle estaba húmeda pero hacía calor, en todo el cuerpo y el piso temblaba bajo sus pies. Martín también exageraba un poco.  
O en eso pensaba mientras se acercaba a su grupo de amigos, en el lado contrario donde Manuel había caminado.  
  
  
  
A Martín le gustan los viernes. Son relajantes, es sentir el desligar de cualquier compromiso y respirar libre durante dos días. Es acostarse temprano, no ducharse al día siguiente y andar descalzo por su casa y, definitivamente, no ver a Luciano ni a Sebastián durante dos días es un regalo.  
  
Aunque ahora no sabía si sentirse ganador. No estaba seguro qué se hacían en las citas. Pensó en llevarle un regalo y apenas se lo sugirió a Victoria, ella empezó a reírse tan fuerte que la gente la miró y, en mucho tiempo, Martín sintió vergüenza.  
  
Para ser diciembre, el calor no estaba tan insoportable como ayer. Martín tenía una musculosa y unos jeans sueltos, las zapatillas de siempre y parecía que solo estaba visitando a un amigo. Es más, pareciera que no estaba listo para salir a ninguna parte.  
  
Tocó el número del departamento de Manuel y esperó.  
  
Volvió a tocar. Y otra vez. Y una vez más. Varias veces porque sabía que estaba ahí adentro hasta que escuchó la bocina del teléfono levantarse y la voz de Manuel, molesta.  
  
—¡Ya, ya! Pasa, hueón.  
  
Ahora que no está en estado de ebriedad, Martín puede ver en qué clase de edificio vive Manuel. No es nada ostentoso, incluso parece antiguo con los bordes del suelo lleno de ese negro que parece ser moho o solo antigüedad. Las maderas de las paredes se abrían un poquito, hinchadas por la humedad, y la puerta del ascensor estaba perdiendo color. No era claustrofóbico pero se sintió incomodo en ese ascensor diminuto, subiendo los cuatros pisos.  
  
Lo que si recuerda perfectamente, es el departamento de Manuel. Pequeño, los muebles lucen demasiado grandes para algo tan diminuto. Lo que ahora nota, y no pudo ver entre la oscuridad y sus manos debajo de la camisa de Manuel, es que había montones de libros, y revistas, y cajas con libros y revistas. Había partituras y hojas arrugadas alrededor del sofá.  
  
—No tengo luz —dijo Manuel, en la puerta; tenía una toalla sobre los hombros y el cabello le goteaba—. Creo que me saltaron los fusiles, no sé, tengo que ir abajo a ver.  
  
—Estás mojado —contestó Martín, entrando en el departamento. Una columna de libros se tambaleó por el empuje de su pierna y, con cuidado, fue a sentarse en el sofá—. El edificio tiene luz, vine por el ascensor.  
  
—No tengo nada fresco para darte —dijo Manuel, mirándolo de reojo y se quedan así. Él de pie, con los brazos cruzados, y Martín aquí, en el sillón.  
  
—¿Querés que te ayude con los fusiles? —preguntó Martín—. Vos estás mojado, yo no.  
  
Manuel entrecerró los ojos y decidió con un encogimiento de hombros.  
  
Ni hace cinco minutos que llegó, que ya estaba de nuevo en ese ascensor diminuto, la única diferencia es que ahora la nuca de Manuel estaba justo frente a su nariz y podía sentir el olor a champú y el desodorante en la piel.  
  
Estaba un poquito excitado, bien.  
  
Sus brazos se rozaron y es como si de repente el ascensor decidiera bajar lo más lento posible. Tardaba una eternidad y se estaba mareando, como si fuera un sediento en el desierto y delante, un vaso de agua fresca; estaba todo mal, incluso sus analogías.  
  
—La próxima —dijo Manuel con la voz ahogada—. Subamos por las escaleras.  
  
—Ni en pedo, boludo.  
  
—Martín, sé que lo que me estás clavando en la espalda no es un paraguas ni te celular —ahora la voz de Manuel era suave, y entendió que esa era el tono de la infinita vergüenza—. ¿No… podías aguantarte?  
  
—¡Como si pudiera controlarlo!  
  
—¡Bueno, no soy yo el que está duro! —exclamó Manuel, ladeando el rostro para verlo. Estaba sonrojado, parecía a punto de explotar.  
  
—¡Vos fuiste el que se me tiró encima cuando me dejaste en tu departamento! —dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió para defenderse.  
  
Y eso pareció suficiente para que ambos guardaran silencio, ambos tan avergonzados y esto era inútil, era la última vez que escuchaba a Victoria en su vida.  
  
Por fin, el ascensor llegó a destino y ambos estaban en la cochera del edificio. Manuel llevó una linterna, iluminando la compuerta donde estaban los fusiles de los distintos pisos.  Martín se acercó a la caja, abriéndola, y notó que la palanca estaba hacia abajo; basta con subirla y asunto arreglado.  
  
—Listo.  
  
—¿Eso era?  
  
—Parece.  
  
Siente la mano fría, helada, de Manuel sobre la unión de su codo y estuvo a punto de decirle que no apretara demasiado, que una vez Sebastián lo hizo jugando y cayó desmayado por alguna razón; nunca se lo dijeron a sus viejos pero, desde entonces, evitaba a toda costa que la gente lo tocara ahí y que pasa si se desmayaba ahora.  
  
Qué pasa si se desmayaba ahora que Manuel lo estaba besando, puntitas de pie y todo porque era demasiado alto. Lo pensó unos segundos, analizando la situación pero fue suficiente con que le pusieran los brazos en el cuello para que Martín cerrara los ojos y se dejara llevar.  
  
Así hasta que un automóvil los iluminó con sus focos.  
  
Qué vergüenza.  
  
Ese día aprende que la cama de Manuel es bastante cómoda y grande para los dos.  
  
  
  
Nadie dice nada en las subsiguientes semanas, son el murmullo del grupo y lo sabe pero los ignoras. Todos los sábados en que Manuel tocaba, lo iba a ver. No es que fuera esa clase de novio, o eso le gustaba creer, pero es que en verdad ahora empezaba a entender que quizás las canciones más que llenas de nada estaban vestidas de nada. Pero tenían cosas, tenían una poesía que ahora captaba.  
  
Que Manuel se las explicara no tiene nada que ver.  
  
La pizza tiene mucho queso y se le chorrea entre los dedos, Manuel lo ve desde el escenario y tienes que mirar muy, muy de cerca para ver esa sonrisa burlona que se le asoma en las comisuras de la boca.  
  
  
  
—Me debés una, cuñado —dijo Victoria, llena de orgullo mientras revolvía su latte de vainilla y la pajilla hacia ruidos molestos—. Toda una vida me deben.  
  
—Manuel, decime: ¿por qué estamos sentados con tu cuñada? —murmuró Martín, viendo a Manuel de soslayo y la respuesta fue descorazonada. Un encogimiento de hombros.  
  
—Es tu culpa por hacerle caso, Martín. —Y una sonrisa perversa le cruza la cara.

Una vez más, desde hace un mes, que Martín se viene preguntando lo mismo.  
  
Qué hizo para merecer esto.


End file.
